Have You Ruined My Life?
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: When a person from Sonn'y past returns, it starts fighting between her and her mother. Her mum says something that should have been left unsaid and sonny moves out, join her on her journey to discover her future and her real family. Rated T for safty!
1. Promo

Have You Ruined My Life?

Song: World Of Chances - Demi Lovato

**When a person from Sonny's past returns...**

Sonny: Mum? What's he dong here?  
>Connie: Oh.. We're going back out!<br>Sonny: But he... and us... you and him... Huh?

**It causes fighting between her and her mother**

Connie: But terminating a joint bank account with your mother is on a complete different level! Oh! I'm so angry with you right now!  
>Sonny: Well i'd rather have my money in my pocket where it's safe then in the vulnerable hand of a gold digger!<br>Connie: Are you still going on about that? He's not a gold digger anymore! He's part of our family again! He's your father!  
>Sonny: No! No he's not! Once a gold digger, always a gold digger!<p>

**But when things are said that shouldn't have... **

Connie: IF YOUR FATHER HASN'T CHANGED THEN YOU HAVEN'T EITHER!  
>Sonny: (Eye's Watering)<p>

C**auses Sonny to take extream measures.**

Connie: Sonny, please please please don't leave. I love you so much baby girl.  
>Sonny: I'm leaving Connie and that's that. I'm sorry but its to late to apologize to me now.<p>

**Follow Sonny on her jorney to living alone in Hollywood with her friends and family**

Sonny: Would it be okay if i keep it a secret?  
>Marshall: Sure. I'm too curious sometimes. But i trust you'll be good.<br>Sonny: (Nods) Thanks again Marshall!

***Staring***

*Allison 'Sonny' Munroe*

*Tawni Hart*

*Grady Mitcheal*

*Nico Harris*

*Zora Lancaster*

*Chad Dylan Cooper*

*Scarlet 'Scar' Cooper*

*Marshall Pike*

*Connie Munroe*

*Ashworth Munroe*

Coming soon to A computer screen in a basement near you Creepmaji's

_(Jokes lol your not creepmaji's you are my faithful readers/reviews)_

Please if you could review on every chapter

I'm aiming to hopefully reach 50 reviews by the end of the story

Cheers

Becca XxX

_POS!_

(PEACE OUT SUCKERS!)


	2. Chapter 1: Oh No! Not Him!

**Have You Ruined My Life?**

**Chapter 1: Not Him Again!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, wake up. Someone's here from Wisconsin to see you." My mum called happily waking me up from my slumber. My room was a basic white painted room. I didn't want to paint c over it because i found a engraving of a little girl where my bed is saying. Please dn't change the room. So i didn't. No posters or anything just my wardrobe, my bed, my bedside cabinet and my TV. I jumped out of bed and raced towards my wardrobe. Going in with my PJ's on and coming out in a black and white, puffy polka dotted mini skirt with dark purple tank top, black converse and black denim jacket with about 4 silver heart necklaces. I brushed my thick brunette hair and put on some cocoa nut scented deoderent, before i casually walked out of my room. The hall was small and was also painted white with various paintings of the country side, it also smelled of pine tree's. Always reminded me of home. I giggled to my self jumping from one leg to another in a noiseless bounce.

_"I hope it's Lucy. I wanna tell her all about the latest gossip in person!" _I thought happily jumping more and more. I came to the end of the corridor where it opens out into the living room and who i saw sitting down on the dark green sofa made me stand still in place and my blood run ice cold.

_"Oh no! Not him!" _I thought, pulling a fist behind my back so hard i could feel my finger nails pierce my skin.

**Tawni's POV**

"Wow, i look prettier today than i did yesterday. I can't possibly get any more gorgeous." I said to my self brushing my long blond curls. I had long blond curly hair, Caribbean blue eyes and a tanned completion. My makeup was done to perfection. Hiding my every flaw, well, its not like i have any. I'm Tawni Hart! On my lips where pout worthy, Coco Moco Coco lipstick, light red blush on my cheeks, Mascara around my eyes, eye liner and pink eye shadow matching my outfit. An pink tiger printed dress with pink Jimmie choo's and smiled and blew a kiss at the mirror before i started to brush my hair again. Suddenly, the door on my roommate's side of the room swung open and slammed violently shut, revealing an upset Sonny, which wasn't normal for her. Usually she would walk in and ask me how i was. I would tell her and she would listen before pulling out her sketch idea book and telling me her latest sketch idea. But today she came in the complete opposite to that. Her cheeks glistened in the light. Wet with tears, her head looking to the ceiling and her breath was shakey and unsteady. I looked over to her and stood up.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked, worried for my closest friend on So Random!, She shook her her head and ran out of the door on my side. I ran out the door after her but she was wearing her converses, and i was in heels so i wouldn't have been able to catch up to her. I sighed. _Sonny, i wish you could tell me whats wrong._

**Nico's POV**

I getting worried about Sonny. She didn't come to any of today's rehearsal's and this week. We have views of an estimated 20 million world wide. So she really needs to be here.

"Hay, Tawn? Do you know where Sonny is? She never misses rehearsal." She shook her head sadly.

"I dunno, Nico. I wish i did... She came into our dressing room really upset and she ran back out before i could ask her whats wrong. I hope she's okay." Tawni said. Then Zora walked by.

"Wow! Is Tawni actually caring for something besides her reflection?" Zora asked sarcastically. I laughed and Tawni gave me a hateful look, with a flash of hurt which disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Sorry, but this is a very rare side of you. It's nice Tawni, and that who i love... i mean like...as a mate of course... I mean not like like... I mean i don't... can't...shouldn't...shouldn't... won't... maybe... no...do not have a crush on you. I mean... We're just mates right?" I studdered. she smiled. Man i hate it when i do this! I'll always studdered when i had a crush on someone. Oh! Don't be like that! We've been friends since we where 5! She smiled and kissed me. Her lips were so warm and soft, causing sparks to fly around my body. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank god! Being just friends is killing me. I love you Nico." Tawni said sighing in relief.

"I love you too Tawn." I said kissing her this time.

"EWW! GET A ROOM PEOPLE!" Zora recoiled in disgust. We laughed and smiled. Even though i was smiling, I was still worried about Sonny. She like my little sister you know? I really do hope she's okay.

* * *

><p>Hay guys. This kinda My side project on fan fiction. hehe. See, i've ran into a dead end with 'Sonny With A Chance of Bonding'. So im starting this one to keep my mind fresh. Plus it may give me some insperation to it to!<p>

So please review, because i love to hear from you guys!

Becca XxX

Ps. PEACE OUT SUCKER'S!


	3. Chapter 2: I Can Ice Skate, Not Its True

**Have You Ruined My Life?**

**Chapter 3: I Can Ice Skate! No It's True**

**Sonny's POV**

I ran away from the studio. I couldn't let my friends see me like this. I need to keep up my reputation in being happy and perky so i can help everyone who needs it. I can't do that if people know i have my own problems to deal with. Its not fair on them. I ran to the ice arena, i paid to get in and collected my ice skates before i stepped on the ice. It was empty because everyone was at work and ice skating lessons don't start for another 3 hours. I grabbed my phone and typed in Tawni's number. After two rings she picked up.

_"Hay Sonny. Where are you? Marshall gave us the rest of the day off." _Tawni asked me calmly.

"At the ice arena. Sorry i ran off earlier. I just have a lot going on." I said, sadness apparent in my quivering voice.

_"It's cool. Marshall's not that mad at you. I told him you looked upset when you came in. He seams to understand." _She said, i smiled. I'm glad i have a best friend as good as Tawn. We may have had a ruff start, but we act like we've known each other all our lives. We have a lot more in common that we thought. _"Want me to come?" _She asked.

"Yeah, that be great. I wanna tell you whats wrong with no one around."

_"Kay, be there in a second."_ I smiled.

"Cool, see ya Tawni."

_"TTYL Sonny." _She then put the phone down. I put my phone in my bag and got on the ice. I started to skate round in circles till i was used to the feel of the ice. I got into the middle of the ice arena and did the starting pose. You may not know this but, i am a natural at figure skating. I love it! Not as much as acting and singing, but its up there. I started to skate backwards with my arms out stretched then a pumped my legs making me go faster. Once i was fast enough i put my skates shoulder width a part and bend my knees slightly. I then jumped up spinning, Once, twice, three times. I landed on my left leg bending my knee again cushioning the fall, with my other leg out stretched as well as my arms. I smiled with pride! I can still do a triple toe loop! I then speed up again and started to do toe taps and spins, following each move with my arms. i then lifted my leg above my head and held on to the blade with hands, spinning as fast as i could. Good thing i always where shorts under my skirts when i wear them. I then let go of the blade and let my leg stretch outwards towards the wall as i continued to spin. I lowered to a sitting position, which looked like i was sitting down on an invisible chair with my fingers holding on to my hands together. I stopped with my knee on the ice and my leg out stretched to the east with one arm in the air and the other pointing west. I stopped there and heard clapping, i was so shocked i jumped and fell on my butt.

"Sorry Sonny. Didn't mean to scare you. Tawni said skating over to me. She sat down on the ice next to me.

"Oh, it's fine."

"I didn't know you could ice skate that good."

"Yeah when i was 12 it was all the rage in Wisconsin." I laughed.

"So what was wrong with you this morning?" Tawni asked, i sighed sadly. She has the right to know...

* * *

><p>Okay so heres chapter 2 of this story. Please review or ill never get any better lol<p>

Becca XxX


	4. Chapter 3: What Happened This morning?

**Have You Ruined My Life!**

**Chapter 4 - What happened this morning**

_**Sonny's POV**_

"So what was wrong with you this morning?" Tawni asked, i sighed sadly. She has the right to know...

"Well, this morning my mum woke me up saying there was someone from Wisconsin who wanted to see me. I got changed and raced into the front room, thinking it was Lucy. But the person i saw made me stop in my tracks."

**Flash Back**

_"Oh no! Not him!" I thought, pulling a fist behind my back. It was my sick excuse of a father! Ashworth Munroe. A cheep, money loving, gold digger. I laughed sweetly trying to hold back my anger._

_"Mum? What's he doing here?" i asked trying to hide my anger as hard as i could. If i let if go, Ashworth would be out cold with a broken nose and two black eyes._

_"Oh, we're going back out." My mouth dropped open and a nearly collapsed on the floor. I grabbed my door frame for support._

_"But he... and us... you and him... Huh?" I stammered, nearly in tears. He ruined my life back in Wisconsin! If the Papz ever found out about him my life would be ruined world wide. _

_"Me and your mother are going back out Son-light." I lost it, i hated that name and he knew it!_

_"Mum! Can't you see! Ashworth only wants the money we have worked really hard for! He did it to us back in Wisconsin and he going to do it here!" I cried out in desperation. My mum and Ashworth gasped. Then Ashworth stood up, towering over me. Ha! Like i'm scared of him!_

_"Allison! Don't call me Ashworth! I'm Dad to you!" I laughed._

_"Oh! You are no dad of mine! In my world i have no father. You ruined that chance back in Wisconsin!" I screamed at him, i then turned to my Mum. "Mum! He only wants us back because he bleed all the others dry now he's back for more now we're in Hollywood!"_

_"Allison! He's changed!" My mum yelled at me._

_"NO HE HASN'T MUM! HE'S STILL THE BLOOD SUCKING LEECH HE WAS BEFORE! YOU CAN'T CHANGE IN 2 YEARS!"_

_"DON'T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER ALLISON!" Ashworth yelled at me. I had the right mind to slap him!_

_"I'M TRING TO MAKE HER SEE SENSE THAT IF SHE GOES BACK OUT WITH YOU WE'LL LOSE ALL THE MONEY WE HAVE BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHEEP, MONEY LOVING, FUCKING GOLD DIGGER!" _

_"WELL YOU TOOK DRUGS BACK IN WISCONSIN! HOW DO WE KNOW YOUR NOT TAKING THEM AGAIN? IF YOUR FATHER HASN'T CHANGED THEN YOU HAVEN'T EITHER!" I felt my eyes water. My mum then just realized what she said. "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it." She said trying to hug me. I step away from her looking down to the floor on my right. _

_"Don't be hon, its all true. If i haven't changed then she hasn't as well." Ashworth said with a disapproving glare. I shook my head then ran out grabbing my bag, my purse and keys. I opened the door to my sky blue Moter Cycle and drove to work._

**End of Flash back**

"That's when i came into work, nearly in tears." I cried softly. Tawni sat next to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and cried over her shoulder. "I don't wanna live or go back there if he's there too."

"Do you wanna live with me? Your practically my sister."

"Really? I don't wanna be trouble." She flopped her wrist shaking her head.

"Your no trouble. But we should probably go to the bank and get rid of the joined account with your mum. If your mum has a pass to your money then so does Ashworth. We need to hurry though." I nodded and we went out. We drove to the bank and i walked up the counter.

"Hello, i would like to terminate my joint account with Connie Munroe." I said politely. She nodded and i gave her my card.

"Okay so what I'm going to do is make a brand new bank account for you so she can't get your money. I'll just need you to fill out a new bank account form before we can do anything." I nodded and she handed me the form. I filled it in and handed it back to her. She smiled sweetly and typed the information into the computer. After 10 minutes she gave me my new debt card with all my money in. I smiled and thanked her. She waved good bye as we exited.

"Thank you Tawni."

"For what? I've done nothing special. Other than be absolutely stunning almost all the time." I laughed.

"No, i mean for being there when i really need you. But are you sure i can live with you?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Me and mum have lots of space." She smiled, I hugged her and She hugged me back.

* * *

><p>Who else think Ashworth is EVIL!<p>

Please review as it helps my confidence in writting :)

Becca XxX


	5. Chapter 4: Moving Out!

**Have You Ruined My Life?**

**Chapter 5 - Moving out**

_**Sonny's POV**_

After that, We decided to walk round town for a bit. We signed a few autographs for fans, bought new clothes and got something to eat. After about 2 hours i got a call from my Mum.

"Oh no." I said, Tawni looked at the phone ID the moved her face into a worried expression.

"I think you should answer it." I nodded and click on the green answer sign.

"Hello?" I said cheerfully, masking my worry.

_"Allison Demetria Munroe! Storming out of the house is one thing! Well i don't blame you for that. But terminating a joint bank account with your mother is on a complete different level! Oh! I'm so angry with you right now!"_

"Well i'd rather have my money in my pocket where it's safe then in the vulnerable hand of a gold digger!" I yelled back.

_"Are you still going on about that? He's not a gold digger anymore! He's part of our family again! He's your father!"_

"No! No he's not! He never ONCE acted like a father! And he's a gold digger! Once a gold digger, always a gold digger!"

_"Well! Once a druggy always a druggy, hey Allison!"_ She yelled. I gasped silently and felt my eyes tear up again. _"Oh Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t say it again, i was just angry. Please Sonny, it was a mistake. Both times."_

"It was a mistake when i was doing that, but to bring it up is bad. Then you bring it up again is just plain evil. I was a very depressed, stupid girl back then and you said i was still like that now both time." I said, softly. All my anger was gone and replaced with sorrow.

_"Sonny, i'm really sorry. Please forgive me!"_ She begged.

"I'm coming over to pack my things with Tawni, I'm going to live with her and im never coming back. If i'm still a druggy then you probably don't wanna know me any more."

_"Sonny... Please, please don't do this."_

"Bye Connie." I then put the phone down and a tear fell down my cheek and dropped on the table. I then got up and walked into the toilets with Tawni following behind me. I then dropped to the floor and cried. Tawni sat down next to me when her arm around me, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." I said to her. She let go of me and handed me a tissue. I rubbed away all my tears.

"Don't worry Sonny. Just because you cry, doesn't mean you're weak. It just means you've been too strong for too long." She smiled. I nodded.

"Thanks Tawn, But right now, lets focus on getting my stuff out of that house." I said, rubbing my eyes again. "I'm glad I'm not wearing any make up today." I laughed, Tawni helped me to my feet and we walked out and to her car. In a matter of minuets we where out side my apartment. I opened the door and me and Tawni walked in. My m... i mean Connie was in tears and Ashworth still had that disapproving glare. Like i care about him.

"Sonny, please please please don't leave. I love you so much baby girl." She said trying to hug me again. I wanted to hug her one last time, but i know it would make this harder. I stepped backwards, causing Connie to whimper.

"I'm leaving Connie and that's that. I'm sorry but its to late to apologize to me now. I just here to pick up my things and ill be gone for good." Me and Tawni walked into my room, while my mum sobbed. I pulled out my two big suit cases and we started to pack. I packed all my clothes, my books and my only soft toy i had. I gave the rest to charity because i had out grown them. It was a sky blue rabbit that chad go for me on my birthday. I also packed my song book, my diary, my make up and my laptop. Tawni packed everything else like my DVDs and my woollen blanket my nan gave to me for my birthday 4 years ago before she died. We then zipped the suit cases up and we dragged them out. I picked up my guitar case and followed after Tawni. Ashworth looked like he was going to kill me.

"I hope your happy Allison! Your poor mother is in tears because of your heartlessness." I shook my head and stopped Tawni continued to the door. He gave me a confused look.

"It's not because of my heartlessness, because of her carelessness of words and your... well everything." I said as i followed after Tawni.

"Sonny?" I turned around. "Can i hug you before you leave, one last time?"

"Connie, don't make this harder on us both. I'm leaving and im not coming back. So if he does steal all your money and you are poor and alone don't come to find me because you brought this on your self." I then left. Sure i was really upset but i had to this. I can't live with them again. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away and swore i will never cry for them ever again. They are my past and So Random!, Hollywood and my friends are the future.

WELL HOLLYWOOD! MEET THE NEW ALISON 'SONNY' MUNROE! I was new and improved and i can't wait to get to work tomorrow. Oh but first! I need to move into Tawni's house!


	6. Chapter 5: Moving in!

Have You Ruined My Life?

Chapter 6 - Moving in

**Sonny's POV**

We drove to Tawni's house, sorry, i mean MEGA SIZED MANSION! It was pure white an had a mile long front yard and a meadow/ forest back garden that according to Tawni, went on for miles and miles. I laughed at that. Her maid let us in and she gave me a tour.

After a while, once she showed me the kitchen, living room, game room, dance studio and everything else, She walked me upstairs. Oh did i mention she lives in a mansion? Yeah i did! I'm sure i did.

"So this is the bathroom, but there is a one suite bathroom in every room. This is the guest part of the house as this is the first floor. The next floor up belongs to family. This is where my mums, my little sister's and my little brother's rooms are, but the third floor is all ours. Just for you and me. No one has ever been up here apart from you and my family. So its kinda a private santuary for me." We walked up another set of stairs and we came to a single pink door with Tawni written on it.

"Dn't worry i'll add your name to the door later." She opened it up and my mouth dropped. It was one HUGE room! (A/N: imagine Miley's and Lily's room in Hannah Montana forever but two times bigger)

"Woah!" I said there where two double beds One pink and one light blue and a single bed in purple. The walls where painted in every colour of the rainbow all in different shades. The floors where fitted with wooden flooring. A 45" LCD HD TV, with a Wii, X box 360 with Kinect, a PS3 a Sky+ HD Box and a Dvd player. A huge make up table with a full set of every make up brand thinkable, loads on perfumes and nail polishes. 2 huge walk in wardrobes, one was Tawni's and the other was mine. She said. We pulled my suit cases up stairs and into the room.

"The blue bed is your. You go unpack. I just need to call a few people." She then walked out of of the door. I pulled open my suitcase and started to unpack. After a while i finished unpacking my suitcases and pushed them under my bed. I sat down and smiled. This was the start of my new life. I'm living with my best friend. Connie and Ashworth are behind me now. All i can do is look towards the future and concentrate on my friends and my career. Tawni's house is amazing. I wish i was really her sister, she's the best friend i have ever ever had.

**Hey guys! Guess what i just found out like a second ago! DEMI LOVATO IS GOING TO BE ONE OF TIFFANY THORNTON'S BRIDES MAIDS! **

**Yeah Tiffany's getting married!**

**Also has anyone going in the UK gonna watch the first royal wedding we have in 60 years on Friday? Wow that's a long time! haha. Personally i just wanna see Kate Middleton's wedding dress. Also they are spending probably 2 million pounds to keep them safe and all the money is coming out of our taxes. Insane right?**

**But then again Britain is a royalist country so yeah.**

**Anyway please review!**

**Becca XxX  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Skyscraper

**Have You Ruined my life!**

**Chapter 6 - Skyscraper**

_**Sonny's POV**_

So it been a week since i moved out of Connie's house and everything is pretty much gone back to normal. I still work at Condor Studios on So Random. No events needing to write down that are too important to forget. My mum is still begging me to come home by coming to the studio. I got her banned from here though so i don't have to deal with it anymore. But right now I was by Marshalls door. I wanted to know if i could sing on tonights show. I lifted my hand up to the door and knocked on it quickly.

"Come in!" I heard him say. I looked down to the silver door knob, i twisted it the pushed the door open before walking inside.

"Hi Kiddo, whats up?"

"Hay, Marshall. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away. Im all ears."

"Well, i was wonder, if its not to much trouble, if i could sing on tonights show?"

"Sure. We need something new to keep the audience interested."

"Thank you Marshall!"

"But i would like to hear you sing before you do."

"Would it be okay if i keep it a secret?" I asked, he nodded. I smiled.

"Sure. Im too curious sometimes. But i trust you'll be good." He said. I nodded happily.

"thanks again marshall!" I then ran out. Jumping for joy! Im so happy, I get to show my love for music to the world! Which may also start my music career!

_**That Night on the show (Sonny's POV)**_

"What a great show we had tonight, huh?" Tawni asked in her biker outfit.

"Yeah! We all had a lot of fun and i hope you guys had a great laugh!" Nico said in a geek outfit

"But before we go we have one more treat for you all to enjoy!" Marshall said. Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora gave him 'WTF' looks. Wondering who it could be. I laughed in my head at there faces.

"We do?" They all asked at the same time. He nodded. That's my que. Dressed in a strapless silver dress that just above my knees with silver converse and abut 7 silver necklaces and a gold heart necklace at the front. I stood at the side and waited for my friends to leave the stage. The lights dimmed and i walked onto the stage with my back to the audiance. The lights brightened and the audience was whispering and asking who the person was.

"Please give a huge welcome to..." I then started to turn round as the anoucer continued. "SONNY MUNROE!" I was now facing the audience. When they carmed down i started to speck.

"Hi guys! I have had a really hard week this with family troubles and its been pretty hard to kept it together. I've been working on this song for a while and i thought it was about time to sing share it with the world. No mater what happens just stay strong and trust your friends about your problems." (A/N: Demi Lovato's 3rd single comes out on September 20th!) I waved and sat down by the red piano in the center of the stage and started to play. I took a deep breath, settling my nerves, closed my eyes and began to sing.

_Skies are crying,  
><em>_I am watching,  
><em>_Catching teardrops in my hands.  
><em>_Only silence, as it's ending,  
><em>_Like we never had a chance.  
><em>_Do you have to make me feel  
><em>_Like there's nothing left of me?  
><em>_You can take everything I have,  
><em>_You can break everything I am,  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass,  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper.  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down.  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground,  
><em>_Like a skyscraper,  
><em>_Like a skyscraper.  
><em>_As the smoke clears,  
><em>_I awaken,  
><em>_And untangle you from me.  
><em>_Would it make you feel better  
><em>_To watch me, while I bleed?  
><em>_All my windows still are broken,  
><em>_But I'm standing on my feet.  
><em>_You can take everything I have,  
><em>_You can break everything I am,  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass,  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper.  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down.  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground,  
><em>_Like a skyscraper,  
><em>_Like a skyscraper.  
><em>_Go run, run, run.  
><em>_I'm gonna stay right here,  
><em>_Watch you disappear.  
><em>_Yeah, ohh.  
><em>_Go run, run, run.  
><em>_Yeah, it's a long way down,  
><em>_But I am closer to the clouds,  
><em>_Up here.  
><em>_You can take everything I have,  
><em>_You can break everything I am,  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass,  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper.  
><em>_Ohhh  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down.  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground,  
><em>_Like a skyscraper,  
><em>_Like a skyscraper.  
><em>_(Like a skyscraper)  
><em>_Like a skyscraper,  
><em>_Like a skyscraper._

The song ended and the crowd went crazy. My friends then ran onto the stage and tackled me into a group hug. Tawni took the mic off the stand.

"That was amazing, right guys?" Tawni asked us. I shrugged my shoulders, whiled the others nodded and hugged me. I took the mic of tawni and Nico kissed her.

"So tune in next week for a new episode of So Random! Thanks for watching!" The camera guy said it was a rap. We went to our posts and started to sign autographs and having pictures taken with the fans. I had done about 12 when a teenage girl of abut 14 walked up to me.

"Hi Sonny!" She said full of excitement. I laughed and signed her poster.

"Hiya, you okay?"

"Im good but i wanted to give you something." She handed me a buissness card. "Yeah, my Dad owns Hollywood records. You should give him a call. I'll show him your singing tonight and you can call him up tomorrow. You may have a record deal."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I said but when i looked up, she was walking out the door. I smiled. After the signing, me and Tawni got into her car and we drove home.

**Hay Guys sorry this took so long, but its here now so yeah**

**RANDOM SONG TIME!**

Young man! There's no need to feel blue  
>i said hay now<br>Car insurance is due  
>You could save your self a fortune<br>Go compare insurance at  
>CONFUSED DOT COM!<br>We're saving at  
>CONFUSED DOT COM!<br>We'll compare you a price!  
>You can get a good deal<br>You can choice brand at  
>CONFUSED DOT COM!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Chad? Caring? No way!

**Have You Ruined My Life?**

**Chapter 7: Chad! Caring? No way!**

_**Chad's POV  
><strong>_(At the local cake shop)

"Hi, Scarlet." I said happily, walking up to the counter, Scarlet turned round and smiled.

"Ah! The ego-maniac returns. Hi Chad!" She said happily, hugging me over the small wood stained counter. Scarlet was my twin sister. She had black hair with red and blonde streaks and blue eyes but we are complete opposites. She was into helping people medically and cares for stray animals. Also she's a Goth, but she is awesome. Although you already knew that because you guy know me and I am AMAZINGLY awesome as I am THE Chad Dylan Cooper! The greatest actor of our generation! Well... not officially, but I will be! One day!

"So, what you doing here at 8 in the morning?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"The house was too quiet with Mum and Dad away on business, you know. But! I also wanted to see my favourite sister." I said poking her nose. She grabbed my hands and held it before she moved my hand to the right so I could see the confussed look on her face.

"Chad, I'm you ONLY sister." She informed me.

"See, it ain't that hard of a choice!" I laughed, she slapped my arm.

"So douche bag, what will it be?" She asked.

"Can I have just have a coffee?"

"No problem Chad, Coming right up!" She turned to go into the kitchen. I turned and saw the love of my life. Sonny Munroe! Her big brown chocolate eyes and her long midnight black hair flowing gracefully down the sides of her snow white skin. She had her earphones in so I walked up to her and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She looked up and smiled the smile I loved so much.

"Hey Chad, I didn't know you liked coming here." She said cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile. I sat down and waited for my order.

"Yeah, my sister works here so I drop in whenever I can." I said. I smiled and picked up her drink swallowing it. "I heard you sung on So Random! last night." She laughed and mixed her drink with the wooden sticks they give you with coffee.

"Yeah, I did actually. I bet the critics and papz are going bonkers." She laughed.

"No, I was watching 'Tween Weekly TV' about it, you're really good." I said, she blushed and shook her head. I laughed.

"You can sit down you know." She laughed. I nodded smiling at her.

"I have a record deal with Hollywood Records now." She smiled holding her chin on the back of her hands.

"Wow, That's awesome. You not leaving um... leaving condor studios are you?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No! I'm not. Gosh no! They were insistent on me leaving but I was firm and polite as usual and told them that I wanted the record deal with them but I still wanted to work at Condor." She said smiling. "So I'm not going anywhere for a while. I promise." She said smiling sweetly at me. I thought now was the best time to ask her.

"Sonny? Can I ask you a question?" I asked her nervously. She nodded and I took hold of her hands. They were so soft and delicate; I nearly forgot what I was going to ask. "Sonny, I really like you. I like you a lot and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" I asked. She smiled happily and gasped in relief.

"Oh thank god! I hate making the first move" She laughed. "And of course I'll go out with you!"

"Won't the Randoms not like it?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't, but either way if they my real friends they would be happy for me. And you have just made my day." She smiled.

"Why?"

"My mum keeps sending me 'I'm So Sorry' texts and it's really annoying me."

"Why is she sending you sorry texts?" Then my sister came over with my order.

"Hay Animal lover."

"Hay, over dramatic prick." She said joking. "Here's you order." She said placing my coffee on the table.

"Thanks." I said. She held out her hand to me.

"This ain't free mate, pay up."

"Fine how much."

"£2.50, and your Nintendo 3DS for a week?"

"I'm gonna buy you one instead."

"Yay!" She said jumping up and down. She then pounced on me hugging me so tight that i couldn't breathe. I heard Sonny laugh.

"Scar...Can't... breath!" She then let go of me, before she walked off

"So why does your Mum keep sending you 'Sorry texts'."

"I moved out." She said. "Want to know why?" She asked, I nodded. And then she started explaining about Ashworth, the fight with her mother and her moving out.

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Then Me and Tawni got all my things and I just left." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Why where you taking drugs." He asked worriedly.

"Mostly because of Ashworth. He's a gold digger, like I said. So I never got any money to go out with my friends or get the latest styles and got picked on for it. But back then the style was just a red and white checker board pattern on EVERYTHING. So yeah I really depressed and started taking them. I don't take them anymore because I know it was stupid now."

"Well that Ashworth has lost out on getting to know an amazing girl and yet he doesn't deserve to get to know you." Chad said, I blushed. He took one last drink from his cup and stood up.

"Want to go around town for a bit?" He asked holding out his hand. I smiled and took it.

"Sure!" I said happily. When we got to town we went in loads of different shops. Every time I liked something, Chad bought it for me. I kept saying he shouldn't but he would never back down.

"Chad, you don't have to spend your money on me. It feels strange." I said, her walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, he makes me feel so safe.

"Sonny, I'm your boyfriend. I can spend my money on you if I want to." He said kissing my cheek. I blushed.

"Well... When you put it that way... can you stop buying me things for today? I just want to get to know you better."

"Okay, let's buy a drink and go to the park then." I smiled and grabbed a Pepsi. Chad grabbed an 'Irn Bru', paid for them and we went to the park. We walked through the town holding hands. We spent the whole day together. We got to know each other and i had a really good time.

"Thanks' for today, Chad. I'm glad you're my boyfriend." I said, smiling at him.

"No problem Sonny. You're worth anything." Chad said parking in front of Tawni's house. Chad got out and opened my door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled, climbing out of the car. Chad rapped his arm around me, placing his hand on my hip and walked me to the door. I turned to the door and placed my hand on the door handle. Chad then turned me towards him and kissed me. Shock set in first but i relaxed and kissed him back. We pulled apart and I just smiled.

"Night Sonshine." He said walking away to his car and drove off. I don't know how i got to my room but when I was in then I sighed happily and dropped onto the bed.

"Who kissed you?" Tawni asked, painting her toe nails.

"A guy." I said, happily, laughing at my own weird joke

"What's his name?" She asked me moving a little closer to me. I tried to stay strong but I gave in after 3 seconds.

"Okay! If you really want to know, It was Chad." I said dreamily, I closed my eyes and let the memory run through my head.

"Chad! Yes! Finally! Wait are you guys even going out?" She asked. I jumped up and started spinning around the room.

"Yeah!" I laughed happily. I climbed into bed and fall asleep. Finally, after all these years. I was really happy now. I'm away from Connie and Ashworth, I have a great acting career, my music career has taken flight and I have an amazing boyfriend.

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. My internet was cut off again. :( But I'm back now I have something for you. It's from Russell Howards good news! Hope you like it

Poor Beckham's ankle snapped

Capello looks like Postman Pat

Our left back got the sack

Coz Terry likes to bone

And Ashley's got porn on his phone

So put Rooney

In bubble rap

Coz Without him we're pretty crap

So lock away Ronaldo

And brakes Terry's hands

Then we'll be world champions!

He is so funny

Go and look him up on youtube, he's well funny!

Becca XxX


	9. Chapter 8: The Kidnapping

Have You Ruined My Life?

Chapter: 8 - The kidnapping

_**Tawni's POV**_

I woke up earlier than i normally do on a Saturday. I looked at my clock and it was half 6. I look to Sonny's bed and it was empty with a letter on it.

"That's odd, little early to be up." I thought as i reached over to the note. I opened it up and started to read.

_Dear Tawni Hart,_

_As you may have noticed your friend Allison Munroe is not in her bed like she should be on a Saturday morning.  
>I have taken her and no one is getting her back! She left us an now she is gonna pay for her defiance<em>_.  
><em>_Rest assured, you will never see her again!  
>Only if you pay $50,000, No harm may come on her.<br>Although, if you fail to meet with these agreements, Sonny. Who you know as cheerful and happy will be begging to die.  
>You have 48 hours<br>Have a nice day_

My hand was over my mouth and my eyes began water.

"MUM! MUM! HELP ME! CALL THE POLICE!" I cried running down the stairs in my PJ's. Mum was always up at this time and for once, I am grateful for that

"Tawni, what's wrong?"

"Someone kidnapped her, she's gone Mum! Someone kidnapped Sonny! Please call the police, I-i-i-i found this note on her bed, Mum. How did the person even get in the house?" I cried, burying my head into her shoulder. Mum rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Tawni, you go sit in the front room and I'll call the police. Don't worry, we'll find her." She said, holding me. She took the note from my hands and read it.

"I know exactly who this is." She said and I looked up.

"Who is it, Mum? Who took Sonny?" I begged her.

"Well when your Dad left us for your Babysitter, i started seeing this guy. He was called Ashworth, horrid scum bag. All he wanted was our money, plus he was cheating of his wife with me."

"Ashworth Munroe?" I asked, forming a fist. My mum looked at me and nodded. "Oh my God! Sonny's Dad took her back. Call the police and tell them." I said, grabbing my jacket.

"Tawni? Where are you going?" Mum asked as I put my phone, my purse and car keys in my coat pocket.

"I'm gonna save Sonny." I said, about to leave the house.

"Tawni! That's too dangerous; let the police handle this honey." Mum asked. I turned to her.

"Mum, Sonny is practically my sister. I need to save her. I have 48 hours till he starts hurting her. I don't want to sit here, useless while he is planning on ways to harm her. Don't worry; I'm going to get Nico, Grady, Chad and Zora. They can help me." I said, opening the door to my car.

"Tawni! I don't want you to get hurt!" She said running after me.

"If I get into trouble I'll call you. But I have to do this mum. I can't keep her with that mad man." I said, kissing her cheek. "I love you mum."

"I love you too Tawni, please stay safe." I nodded, got into my car and took to the streets of LA to save Sonny.


	10. Chapter 9: The Crime Scene

Have You Ruined My Life?

Chapter 9: The crime scene

Tawni POV

"Okay, so we all know that this used to be Sonny's house and this is the first place i could think off." I said as we walked up the stairs. I was holding a base ball bat, Nico was holding a tennis racket, Chad had a hocky stick, Zora had one of her werid inventions and Grady had a artificial leg... What?

"Grady? Why do you have a artificial leg?" I asked him stopping everyone in their tracks and looked at him.

"You said grab anything so i stole my sister old leg." I shook my head and continued up the stairs.

"Tawni? What exactly are we looking for?" Nico asked.

"I- I don't know okay, just anything to tell us where Ashworth took her. Mum phoned the police the moment i left the house so we probably don't have much time." I said pulling out Sonny's spare key for the appartment. I don't know why i still have it. We opened the door and the whole appartment was a mess. Everything had been thrown all over the place, the tv and all electrical equiment was missing, pictures of Sonny and Connie where still there and books lay skattered across the floor.

"Looks like they where in a hurry." Chad said putting on latex gloves. We all put they on too and started to look around. We looked for about 10 minuets all over the appartment and found nothing.

"Okay, nothing here. Oh, what are we gonna do?" I begged myself about to cry again.

"Babe, we'll find her. I promise." Nico said to me giving me a hug. I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, lets look again." I said and started searching through some near by magazies.

"I found something! I found something!" Zora said slamming down a newspaper on the coffee table. We all crowded round the paper. "Look, it's a page a homes in California. Three are circled but two of them have crosses over them. Which means they are in this house." Zora said pointing to a two story home. "Also another thing, all the houses circled had large Attic's. He's got her locked away in a Attic!" Zora cried. I pulled out my phone and wrote out the address of the house. Suddenly we heard a car pull up out side.

"Quickly! We need to get out of here, take off your gloves and run!" Chad yelled as he car out of the appartment. I quickly took a picture of the house in the paper with my phone and followed after them locking the door behind me. I took off the gloves and posted them through a postbox of the next door nighbour before running after the others.

_Hold tight Sonny, We're coming to save you._


	11. Chapter 10: Help Me!

Have You Ruined my Life

Chapter 10: Help Me!

Sonny's POV

"LET ME GO!" I screamed struggling against the ropes that had bounded me to the chair. The room was dark and i couldn't see a thing. No one knows this but i am terrified of the dark, i don't know why but i am. "SOMEONE! ANYONE HELP ME!" I screamed again.

"Sonny, it's not worth it. He's got us trapped in the attic on the outskirts of California. No one will hear you." Connie said switching on the lights. I didn't care what the room looked like, i was just so full of anger and hatred towards Connie right now it was unbelieveable, i have never felt it this strong before.

"Connie? Oh for fuck sake! I've moved out, I'm never coming back. Can't you get that through your thick head? You choose Ashworth over me, after all he did too us! Whats this going to achieve?" I said before i started strugging again.

"I'm trapped up here too you know! He locked me up 2 days ago. You were right about him Sonny..."

"Allison to you! And it's your own fault, you should have believed me when i said he only wanted our money. I have no sympathy for you." I said. "And i would cross my arms in anger but i am tied to a chair." I admitted, looking away from her angrily.

"Allison, im sorry i didn't believe you about Ashworth and i am sorry i brought up your past. Can you please forgive me?" She asked me hopefully.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I screamed at her. Then an horrible skrech was heard from below and yet more light filled the attic and a dark figure entered the room carring two bags fill of food and drinks.

"Ashworth! You can keep me here for god sake but let Sonny go." Connie yelled at him. He placed the food on the counter and went back down.

"ASHWORTH! YOU SAD EXCUSE OF A FATHER! LET ME GO! YOU FAT ASS WIPE! I HATE YOU!" I screamed again struggling more. The rope where burning my skin but i didn't care, i just wanted to get out of this place and beat the crap out of him. I still don't know how he took me from Tawni's house, got me here and tied me to the chair without waking me up. I'll give him prop's for that. The door opened again and Ashworth came down. He walked over to me and slapped me across the face. I looked back at him in his eyes, a flash of regreat came into his eyes before they became dark black holes of madness and

"I am your father AND YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" He yelled at me.

"YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER YOU CRAZY BASTERED!" I screamed back at him, and he slapped me again.

"If you scream one more time, you will regreat it." He said to me, looking into my eyes with his dark evil black eyes.

"SCREW YOU!" I screamed at him and he punched me in it gut. I grunted in pain.

"Ashworth! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" She said running over to me. I looked up to her and tried to push her away as well as anyone who was completely bowned to a chair could. Which really didn't work.

"Get off me!" I yelled at her. Ashworth pulled out a gun. Connie slowly backed away. i gasped silently.

"Are you ever gonna yelled at me or your mother again?" He asked with a evil smiled across his face. "Because if you do, Connie here will sleep with the fishes. And you will follow if you do it again." I stopped struggling and sat still. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed.

"I won't scream or yell." I whispered looking to the ground. He came over and grabbed my jaw in his hand tightly.

"That's my girl." He said and threw my jaw to the side tipping me and the chair over. I was going to scream but i couldn't let Connie die because of me.

"Connie, put her up right." He said going up the stairs. "By the way i brought you some food and drinks. Help yourselfs but Connie you'll have to feed Allison." He said then left. I couldn't help it but burst into tears. Mum came over and gave me a hug.

"How bad did he hurt you?" She asked carmly feeling down my body.

"No, i'm okay Mum. I'm just scared thats all." I whispered.

"Those rope burns look bad. Do they hurt, Sonny?" She asked, i nodded. She walked over to the small sink and grabbed a flannels before soaking it and bringing it back over to me. "This may sting a bit but i'll help." She said before she rubbed them over my arms and ankles. She smiled at me and continue

"I'm sorry, i yelled a you earlier. I didn't know what was going on and i was a bit scared." I admitted.

"Sonny, you need to know that this is in no way your fault. This is all on me. I'm really sorry." She said, "Would you like something to eat? Drink?" I shook my head.

"Mum, i just want to get out of here. Without you or me getting hurt or killed." I said with tears trickling down my eyes. Mum looked up to me and rubbed away my tears.

"We will, i promise sweetheart." She said.

"I'd hug you but im bounded up." I said making her laugh too.

"I love you Sonny." She said, making me smiled.

"I love you too, mum." I said and i looked to the floor, while mum continued to sort out my rope burns.


	12. Chapter 11: Oh, My God!

Have You Ruined My Life

Chapter 11: Oh, my God!

**Ashworth POV**

What am I going to do? What am I going to do? They must have phoned the police by now and they must have already found the newspaper with our location circled on it. I need to go back and get it! But what if they escape. Plus i can't keep Allison tied up forever. She is my daughter after all. And i do love her after all. I can't lose them, even if i do. No one can have them. But i need to get rid of any evidence of where i might be. And of the people who will look for Sonny. I know! I walked up to the Attic and Allison was as quiet as a mouse. Not making a single sound. I pulled out the gun just incase there was any escape idea. I don't want them to leave, i love them and they love me and they need to see that. Yet i know they can still feel it deep down. Like kittens, everyone love kittens and they love me like a kitten. I don't want to be alone, not anymore.

"Right sweethearts. You can leave the Attic and stay in the house." I said, Connie and Allison looked up to me. "No jokes. But three rules. You are not allowed outside at anytime. Two, at night you have to stay up here till i let you out in the morning and three. Do not open ANY of the cirtains. If you choose to disobey my rules," I said pulling up my gun. "The consiquences will be VERY serviver." Oh why did i do that? I love them and this is how i show it. I want them to love me like kittens. "Now i have to go out. All the windows and doors are locked. So you can't escape that way. Bye girls. Connie untie her." I said, they nodded obidently and i smiled sheepishly. I unlocked the door, stepped out the door and locked it behind me before i climbed into my car and drove back to the old appartment. I'm sorry.

**Sonny's POV**

"Thanks Mum." I said rubbing my rope burns with anticeptic cream as Mum cooked beans on toast. We where in he kitchen and a pretty basic one at that. Just a cooker, small fridge/freezer, a sink, a toaster and a micro wave.

"You welcome love. I'm sorry, about all of this. If i never yelled at you for terminating our joint account infront of Ashworth you wouldn't be in this mess." She said placing a plate of hot food infront of me. I licked my lips, knowing i haven't had a decent hot meal in two days.

"Mum, it's okay. You wern't to know." I said holding her hand. I let go and eat my plate of food. After we had finished and cleaned up Ashworth came back.

"How are you too?" He asked up happily. I know what this meant. He got the newspaper clipping.

"Fine, How are you?" Mum asked him.

"Fantastic. By the way, i'm going to the pub after some dinner so don't expect me home till late. Give you time to adventure around the place." He said, pulling out frozen chips in a box and putting them in the microwave. I just sat on the chair silent hoping he wouldn't pull out that gun again. Once the microwave chimed he pulled them out and walked towards the front door. We waited in silence till we heard the door slam shut, the car start up, and speed off.

"Sonny?" Mum asked handing me a coffee. I happily took it and stared into the black pool of flavor deep in thought. I think Ashworth has lost his sanity. He wants us to be a family we never where. But because i moved out, i ruined his plan. So he locked Mum in this house and he kidnapped me.

"We need to find a way out of here. I'll look downstairs and you look upstairs." Mum said, taking charge.

"Do you think Ashworth has lost his sanity? Because i seams that way." I said, she nodded.

"Probably because he's been on his own for years. He feels like he needs a family to be complete and thats why he came back. But then you left and he felt his idea of happy families was over. So that's why we are trapped here. But we can't stay here forever. Sooner or later, someone will get hurt. Now go and look." She said walking out of the kitchen. When she was gone i pulled out my phone. I was so scared, i needed to talk to Tawni or Chad. No I have to push all my fear to the side and i have to find away out of here. I have mine and Mum's safty to think about and the longer we are here, the sooner we may get hurt.

I put my phone back into my back pocket and ran up stairs to check the attic where we where kept. Which was a huge waste of time, the only way out was through a round window that was the size of a dinner plate. So there was no way i could squeeze through that never mind my mum. So i climbed back down as quietly as i could, so that i could hear Mum call if she found something or if dad came back. I looked down the narrow corridor.

There where 2 ded rooms and bathroom. I decided to check the bathroom first because i needed the toilet. While i was in there, after i emptied my bowels, i started to look around. I tried to open the window, but Ashworth must have glued it in place. I cursed under my breath and rummages through the draws. I found nothing of use.

Next room i planned on checking was the door that was closest to the stair case. I pushed open the door and looked inside. What i found shocked me and terrified me at the same time. Once again Ashworth had the upper hand. I felt like a defenceless child, small and powerless. Once again I had no controll. Once again, i was powerless against Ashworth Munroe.


	13. Chapter 12: The Escape Plan

Have You Ruined My Life

Chapter 12: The Escape Plan

"Oh, My God. MUM! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" I cried down the stairs. I put my hands into fists and kept them by my stomach. I looked round at the CCTV images of around town, at Condor studio's and at Tawni's home. My images where circuled and Tawni, Nico, Zora, Grady and Chad's images where crossed out in a red pen, next to them where 4 big letters that stabbed at my stomack and heart. My breathing became uneasy and short. Scared out of my head for my friends.

"Sonny's are you okay?" Mum asked, i turned to her tears falling from my eyes.

"Mum, he's going to kill my friends." I cried running to her. She held on to me and brushed down my hair.

"I promise you, we are going to get out and stop Ashworth. Before he lays a hand on Your friends." She said confidently, and you know what. I believed her.

"Mum. He said, he sealed the windows right?" I asked her rubbing away my tears. I handed her my phone.

"Call Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Chad. Give them a description of Ashworth and if they see him run!" I then ran down stairs no waiting for an answer. I pulled off the curtain in the kitchen that showed the back garden. I smiled, i ran to the front of the house and checked outside incase Ashworth came back. I turned to the clock and it had been 25 minutes since Ashworth left the house. He said he wouldn't be back till later. But i couldn't risk he finding out we gone. If i remember from when i was 8 years old, when i had the flu. He came in drunk and went straight into the kitchen. If he still does that, he would see the broken window and come straight for us with his gun fully loaded. I know i need to get away but i need to give us as much time as possible. The only way i could think of escaping was unlocking the back door. Only it was bricked in. Right the only way to get out of this house is to break the window. I was reluctant but we need to get out of here. I ran back to Ashworth's room and pulled out draws looking for something i could use to break the window. I found nothing and ran back into the kitchen. I looked around and just grabbed the closest thing i could grab without a problem. I threw it at the window and it shattered into a million pieces. I smiled with pride and happiness that we had a way out.

"Sonny! What was that?" Mum asked running down the stairs to me.

"Pack a bag, Mum. We're getting out of here." I smiled at her. She smiled back and ran out of the room. Now i need to get rid of all the glass around the edges or we'll get some very nasty cuts and the blood will lead Ashworth to our location. I pulled open all the draws and found a serving spoon. I smashed the glass in all its corners and the cold air brushed across my face, making me smile. We are almost away. I jumped up onto the counter and sat their waiting for Mum. Seconds later she ran through panicking. She threw the bag to me, closed the door and held her back to it.

"Run Sonny! He's back!" Then a gunshot filled the air and pain flashed across Mum's eye. She looked down to her stomach and her hand was covered in blood.


	14. Chapter 13: Connie Warning Call

**Have You Ruined My life?**

**Chapter 12: Sonny's Phone Call**

Chad's POV (5 minutes before Sonny broke the window)

"Okay, i have Google Earth up. What's the address?" I asked Tawni, turning my head to her while keeping my eyes on the map of earth that was desplayed on my laptop.

"837, Milan Cross Road." She said, looking over my shoulder. Suddenly my phone began to rang.

"Hello?" I asked down the phone, as i typed my my only remaining hand.

_"Chad! It's Sonny's Mum, Connie!" _ Connie gasped down the phone. I put it on load speaker.

"Why are you calling us?" Tawni asked.

_"Ashworth is planning to kill you all."_

"Are you kidding me, that dick wants us all dead?" I asked anger filling my vains.

_"Yes, me and Sonny are looking for a way out of the house we trapped in. Sonny found Ashworth's room and it is covered in CCTV images of Sonny and you guys, from every where. You, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora have all got big red crosses over you with kill next to it. Look now i don't have much time but if you see a male version of Sonny with dark greens eyes and extremely pale skin, get as far away from him as possible."_

"But we are coming to save you and Sonny." Zora informed her.

_"No! No, no, no, no! He has a gun! You guy's are in just as much danger as we are. We'll focus on escapeing and when we do we'll call you. But right now, just stick together and stay alive. I know you guys can't stand each other but you need to put aside the fude and stick together to stay alive."_

"Why does he want to kill us." Nico instructed. I nodded.

_"Well, he said he wants a family again to feel complete. Only he seams to have lost his sanity."_

"Okay, we will look out for Ashworth and we will stay alive." I said.

_"Right and one more thing, don't text or call on this phone, i'll text and call you if we need too. Ashworth has no idea i have my phone on me."_

"Okay." Grady said.

"Wait! Is Sonny okay?" I asked.

_"She's fine Chad. Just a few rope burns is all."_ She said. I breathed a breath of relief.

"Please keep her safe Connie." Tawni begged.

_"Will do Tawni, i know how much she means to you kids. Bye, you lot. Stay safe." _Connie said and the line went dead on me.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, i know i hardly update but i really want to get this story out of the way along with my other Sonny with a chance story, so i can concentrate on my other fanfiction's that are otherwise incomplete. If you've read 'Sonny with a chance of bonding', i might at 3 more chapters to it before i end it for good. As you can tell from this authors note, i'm leaving the 'Sonny With A Chance' Fan-dom, i miss Demi and to be honest, i've just lost touch with it :'( i'm sorry.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: Ashworth The Murderer

Have You Ruined My Life

Chapter 14: Ashworth The Murderer

"MUM!" I screamed, My eyes filled with tears. She just smiled.

"I love you Sonny, Don't you ever forget that. And I'm sorry. Now run. Get help and stay safe." She said, before she fell to the ground. A whimper escaped my mouth and Ashworth's voice echoes around the house.

"WHERE ARE YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! JUST LIKE YOUR LITTLE MUMMY" He screamed, that's when i really started to break my own personal panic device. I took one last look at Mum's murder scene and jumped out the window silently. I took deep shallow breaths and sprinted for the fence. I jumped over it and into the next garden. I stayed their till i heard Ashworth climb through the window.

"Where are you, you little slag." He asked to the night. I was so scared, i couldn't move. Fear had taken over my entire body and i was about to let out a whimper, i cover my mouth as hard as i could to stop it coming out and concentrated to where Ashworth was. After he walked around the garden for the 3rd time he climbed back through the window and then nothing. I was so glad i was wearing black, so if i stayed in the shadows i wouldn't be seen. I slowly creeped around the perimeter till i got to the other side of the garden, and jumped over it again. I repeated that about 8 times before i felt safe. I still stayed in the shadow's, just in case, but i had to keep moving. When i got about 3 blocks away from Ashworth's house. I called Chad. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" Chad's voice was like a miracle and it made me cry.

"Chad? It's me, Sonny." I sobbed.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He said, i heard a few clicks and then everyone else.

"Physically yes, emotionally no. Ashworth killed my Mum." I sobbed. I got up and crept to the back gate of the house. I looked down the street and i heard heavy foot steps getting closer and closer.

"Oh god sonny. We gonna find you and help you. Where are you right now?"

"Oh no. I think he's looking for me. Chad, i need to get away. I love you." I whispered then put the phone down. I quickly shoved it back into my pocket and continued to jump over Garden fences. I lost track of how many put i couldn't hear the footsteps any longer. I jumped over the last gate and i was on a main street. I looked around and jumped with happiness. I was near Condor Studio's! They can find me! They can save me! I pulled out my phone and dialled Chad's number from memory.

"Chad? I know where i am! I'm just down the street from Condor Studio's. Please hurry." I said happily when the phone picked up.

_"Oh i wouldn't be so sure, you little shit." _That terrifying voice again! Oh, no! Please no!


	16. Chapter 15: Got to Stay Strong

Have You Ruined My Life!

Chapter 15: Gotta Stay Strong!

_"Oh i wouldn't be so sure, you little shit."_

"Ashworth! What have you done with Chad!" I cried jumping up from my hiding place.

_"We are at a very special tourist attraction in California. Your friends and your precious Chad over look everything. They really can't put up much of a fight except that freaky little runt." _Freaky little runt?

"Zora! What have you done with her?"

_"Nothing, She got away. Now here are my demands. I want $12,000 in cash, a car and you in the place of your friends. I will let your friends go unharmed, if these demands are completed in 3 days."_

_**"Don't do it Sonny! Forget about us!" **_Tawni and Chad cried.

_**"Yeah, just find Zora!"**_ Nico yelled. Ashworth growled down the phone.

_"QUIET! See you soon Son-beam Hahaha! I'll be waiting." _Then the line went dead. I started to cry again but dialed in Zora's number, she never goes anywhere unless her mobile phone is in her sock. After 3 beeps she picked up.

_"Hello?" _ She asked nervously, fear radiating out of her voice.

"Zora! Where are you? It's Sonny."

"Sonny, He got them! He tied them all up and said he was going to kill them!"

"I know he killed my mum when we were escaping." I said, feeling tears well inside my eyes.

"I barely had enough time to jump into the vents and get away."

"Well done Zora but where are you?"

"Round the corner by Condor Studios. Only safe place i could think of because the police station is too far away on foot."

"Met me at Condor Studios." I said and put the phone down. I look a few small steps out of my hiding spot and ran over to the big steel cast gates, that guards Condor Studio's. Seconds later Zora flew down the street and when she saw me, ran up to me and hugged me as tightly as she could. I got down to her level and let her hug the life out of my neck. I hugged her tightly back and we just cried together. When we stopped crying. I took her hand and we started to walk.

"Sonny? Where are we going?" Zora asked me.

"My old apartment. The police must have cleared off by now."

"Well you have been gone for 4 days." Zora said. I nodded walking down the familiar streets, till i got to the 7 story high apartment building.

**In the apartment building**

"Sonny, do you think this is the best place to stay?" Zora asked me, sitting down on the sofa

"Don't worry, we ain't staying long. We just have to grab a few things." I said walking into my old room. I pulled back the carpet and pulled up a loose floor board.

"I was always scared of my Dad coming back to get me and my mum so I always had a hidden backpack so I could make a quick getaway if he ever did." I said pulling up the backpack. I threw it on my bed and got changed into a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. I must have left them when I rushed to move out.

"So, what's the plan?" Zora asked as I walked in with a spare blanket and pillow.

"First we need some rest. I'll sleep on the sofa, you can sleep in my old room."

"Okay," Zora said and stood up to go to the bed room. "Sonny? Are we gonna be okay? Are you gonna get through this?" I turned to her with a smile.

"I promise, no matter what." I smiled. Zora smiled back weakly and went into my room. I hated to lie to her but I don't know if we will. I rubbed my eyes and went to sleep. I could think more about this in the morning. Then when all this is over, I can morn for Mum.

After a small amount of sleep, I woke up and went into the kitchen. Lucky there was some bread left over from when Mum and Ashworth cleared off. So I put two pieces in the toaster and slashed my face with water while I waited for them to pop up.

"Morning Sonny." Zora said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Zora, want some toast?" I asked. She nodded and the toaster popped up. I put butter and jam on them and handed it to Zora while I put the last piece of bread in the toaster. I wasn't really hunger to be honest, but had to eat something. Otherwise I won't be able to save Tawni and the others, or stop Ashworth from harming anyone else.

"So, what's the plan?" Zora asked.

"We find Ashworth, keep discrete, save Tawni and the others and get the police."

"We can't do that alone. We need help." Zora said, being her logical self. I nodded. She was right. I had just turned 19 and although Zora is a proven genius in her own right. We needed not only brains, but strength. I grabbed my shoulder bag from the front room.

"Right, who can help us?" I asked, as we walked out of the appartment.

"Do you think the Mack Fall's guys will help us if Chad is missing?" Zora asked as we jogged down stairs.

"Yeah, I made friends with Skylar and Chastity." I said and pulled out my phone. After a very difficult 20 minutes, they all agreed to meet me and Zora at the park to help us save them all.

"Okay, so where are they?" Zora asked and I mentally slapped my face. I had to think. What did he say in the message?

"He said at a very famous tourist attraction,"

"That helps," Zora said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"He said, your friends and precious chad look over everything…" Then Zora's eye lit up.

"I know where they are!"


	17. IMPORTANT

Hey readers, writers and casual fans

I know I haven't written anything for my stories in a long time, but i want you guys to know...

I leaving the world of writing fanfiction behind me now.

My dream is to be an author, and i cant do that if im using other peoples characters and back stories just to write a story. if I don't put this world behind me, im never going to be what i want to be. I am never going to achieve my dreams.

Writing fanfiction has helped me develop so much as a writer, ive learned so much about character developement, creating a believable plot story, and just in writing in general, i found my style and im sad to let my old escape go.

Ive grown and now i need to start again, with everything i write being an orginal, more than a copy.

Im sorry for this, but soon, all my unpublished works that i think are decent will be uploaded and added to my profile, but nothing will be finished.

Thank you guys for all your love and support and helping me grow confidence in my writing and my hobby.

I will miss you all so much and i will never forget the kind words you have taken the time to write to me.

All the best

I Know Love Hurts 2010 (Becky)


End file.
